Fronagon
Fronagon Fronagon is the descedent of Penlod, who died in the defence of Gondolin. History Fronagon was born about five thousand years before the present day. 'Concerning Fronagon in the third age' Fronagon first comes into mention during this time among of the Rhûn. He was a blacksmith, and worked and lived for a time among them. He soon left them, and traveled to Umbar, still under the guise of a blacksmith. Then history lost him once again for nearly a thousand years. It is assumed he traveled to distant lands, and learned new fighting ways. He returned to Lothlorien to brother a child. The child grew up, but she was taken by orcs. Fron and his brother tracked the orcs. The orcs feared the two elves, and slew the elleth. Fronagon and Alt slew the entire battalion in the battle of the three swords. Fronagon began training new wardens until 2600 T.A. In 2797 T.A., he travelled to Rohan as an ambassador of the Golden Wood. He worked under Brytta for a time, and finally fell in love with Callen. The two were to be married in 2810, but Callen died in the defense of the king. Fronagon was devastated, and left the lands for a good period of time. Fronagon then became a guardian. He trained extensively, and was once again lost in history. He is among the elf lords guarding the elf king mentioned in "The Hobbit". In the years that followed, Fron befriended many. He met the child Theoson, and the young man named Darinath. He came into knowledge of Estel. His mentor was Glorfindel. He would work to cripple Angmar’s movement upon the free people, and created many legends of his own. He would throw his minor ring into the fires of Carn Dum, and return to Lothlorien, and dwelt there for a very short time, before he went to Mirkwood- Fronagon did many great deeds, and returned to Rivendell. Once again, he was sent out and located the members of the grey company, and brought them together, and then accompanied Horn and Nuna to the land of the Horse Lords . More is to be written of him. Death Fronagon was fated to die in the defence of a king of the race of man who would attempt to defeat Sauron. He assumed this would mean Elendil, or possibly one of his two sons. He did not fall, and thus lived to see the third age. He would discover that Aragorn was the hier to the throne in Gondor, and then would defend him, although not directly. He would perish in a battle against a group of cargul, who carried morgul blades . They were sent to ambush Aragorn and cut him down before he reached the Black Gate . Fronagon would not succumb to his wounds, or he would have become a wraith himself. His spirit burned away his body, no longer capable sustaining it, and so thus passed into the Halls of Mandos. Description Fronagon was inspired by the descriptions of Elf Lords. “There are few even in Rivendell that can ride openly against the nine, but such there were.” Fronagon can also keep up with those with lighter armour, because of ”(They) began to find it hard to keep up with the tireless feet of the Elf.” And also his mannerism. “Some like kings, terrible and splendid; and some as merry as children.” He does borrow some more of the description of Glorfindel and Elrond. “(He) was tall and straight… his face fair and young… his eyes bright and keen… his hair was dark as the shadows…” Personality Fronagon was not known for his forgiving nature, but he does not blame others too harshly. Normally, he is willing to follow, but his status as a elf lord requires leadership. When he is needed to lead armies, he was said to have an intimidating aura about him, one used to bearing authority. He does not trouble others when he has dark thoughts, He was described as dangerous by the Rohirrim, being one who came from the Golden Wood. Despite all of this, he is suprisingly respectful of most he meets on his journey. He often takes offence for being taken for a young elf, despite most elves that lived that long, take such things as a complement. Powers and Abilities Fronagon is known to to be fluent in four languages, Sindiran, Quenya, Common, Rohirrim. Master Swordsman''':' Fronagon was able to hold out against three swordsman from Angmar and even fought ''Master Strategist/Tactician''- Fronagon was able to direct forces during the time he assisted Lord Brytta and is highly trained in planning attacks, often with little resources. ''Resistance to Dread'': Fronagon is able to resist the effects of the Nazgul and fight on even ground, partly because he had such a strong spirit, like Glorfindel. 'Enhanced Strength: Fronagon has been able to block attacks of Trolls and even that of Caerog ''Enhanced Durability: '''''Fronagon has been able to fight with the effects of Grims, and even with multiple wounds that would normally incapacitate a normal guardian Category:Elven Lords Category:Galadhrim Category:High elves Category:Males Category:Noldor